


Stargay

by soundsofmymind



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multiship, starbucksau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsofmymind/pseuds/soundsofmymind
Summary: Yeah I'm writing another story with my fren PaigePetekeyJoshlerFrerardGawstenBrallonJennaxSarahPhan??Just a Starbucks AU about your favorite coffee beansNonbinary!GeeGay!JennaDemiboy!DanDisclaimer: T.B.I.N.A.S.F.S.(This book is not a synonym for straight)THERE WILL BE MUCH GAY SHIT SO I HOPE YOU'RE READYTriggers: Violence, Depression, Alcoholism, eating disorder, Drug Use, Kinda Smut





	1. Prologue

It's a typical day at Stargay, the well known Starbucks/queer hangout. The assistant manager, Gee Way, is just opening the store. They are nobinary, meaning they don't give a fuck about your gender roles. They are currently 21, and a junior at the arts college nearby. They're double majoring in music and art. Gee can easily be identified by their cherry red hair. They're a bit of a sassy bitch but when it comes to real violence they're pretty passive. 

Following Gee inside are three other Stargay employees, Gee's boyfriend Frank Iero (did I mention their gay?), their little brother Mikey Way, and his boyfriend Pete Wentz. Frank is aggressively pansexual, and just plain aggressive. Don't mess with him or Gee unless you have some sort of death wish. Frank has been known to beat up assholes three times his size. But despite his violent tendencies, he's really a sweetheart. He loves to cuddle Gee and tell them how gorgeous they are every chance he gets. He's one of the two managers (the other being Dallon Weekes) of Stargay and lives with Gee and Mikey in Gee's house. He's also 21 and a junior in college with Gee, studying music. 

Mikey is only 17 and a senior in high school. He and Pete are the baristas at Stargay because they "attract customers" according to Gee. But that decision might have been a bit misinformed because all they end up doing is making out with each other. Mikey is also anorexic, which just makes Pete and Gee even more protective (if that's even possible). Pete always tries to show Mikey how beautiful he is, and Mikey eats sometimes. But he usually purges it all later. But every day he is improving. Mikey doesn't pick a sexuality label because the only person he's ever been attracted to is Pete. His friends joke that he's "petesexual". Sexually attracted to Pete. Which is very true

Pete Wentz is a polysexual 19 year old. The difference between polysexuality and pansexuality is that Pete isn't attracted to every gender but he is attracted to more than two. In fact, the gender Pete doesn't like is female. He is not about that vagina action. Nonbinary? Genderfluid? Go for it. But no girls. Right now, he only has eyes for one Michael Way. He doesn't use his money for college, since he has no intention of ever attending a college. Instead, he's been saving up to buy an apartment for him and Mikey. Mikey has been living with Gee and Frank for 3 years now and Pete thinks it'd be nice to have sex with Mikey without having to come downstairs to Gee's condescending mom face. He loves sharing a flat with Patrick, Joe, and Andy, but he really wants to live with his boyfriend. (Who wouldn't when your boyfriend is Michael Effin Way)

This foursome are sometimes referred to as the "OG Queer Quad" because they were the first four of their friend group to know each other. 

Next, Dallon and his bf, oh excuse me sorry, "fuck buddy" Brendon Urie show up. Dallon's lips are hella swollen and Brendon's neck appears to be covered in red hickeys. So it's clear they had sex last night. Dallon is gay and Brendon is bi. They've been best friends since birth and they started their little "arrangement" just last year. Their silent agreement is that they have sex whenever one of them is horny or whatever. And even though it's so obvious to everyone that they have feelings for each other, they refuse to get together because they're both afraid of commitment. Neither of them go to school. But they live together in a flat across town. Dallon is the other manager (as I mentioned before) and Brendon works at a gay bar most nights. The only reason Brendon hangs around is because of Dallon. He spends most of his time at Stargay smoking weed out back or having sex with Dal in any space available. They once did it in a freezer, *sigh* kids today. Brendon also has ADHD so he's kinda hyperactive when he doesn't have his meds. I'd advise against calling him annoying since he'll basically beat you senseless if you do. He hates that word due to a childhood full of verbal bullying. 

The next couple to arrive are Geoff Wingington and Awsten Knight. Their both seniors in high school, but Awsten is actually 19. He got held back a year for having sex in the boy's locker room. He has Bipolar Disorder, but here's the kicker. His parents (I shit you not) "don't believe in mental illness". They think Awsten is just being childish. So Awsten has to employ his boyfriend Geoff to go pick up his pills for him. He is very excited to move in with Geoff when they graduate. Geoff on the other hand, has some minor alcoholism. He doesn't drink every day, but when he does, he gets BLACKOUT drunk. He has a tendency to stumble into Awsten's house at strange hours of the night completely shitfaced. Awsten always takes care of him though, he secretly enjoys those moments because Geoff is extremely affectionate and unfiltered so he gets Geoff's infamous cuddles and blackmail material at the same time. Geoff is also pansexual and one of the nicest human beings alive. He works the Stargay drive thru because he is the only person who can deal with pissed off drivers at 5 in the morning with a smile. Awsten doesn't work and he usually spends his free time hanging with Geoff in the drive thru corner stealing the cafe's limited supply of orange juice. Frank constantly has to awkwardly ask his suppliers for more because he drinks so much. 

Once all the employees are there, they open the cafe. As usual, the first customers to arrive are Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph. They are also friends with the Stargay employees and work at the Taco Bell across the street. They are both 18 and seniors as well. Tyler has severe anxiety and both seasonal and clinical depression. So he is often upset for no apparent reason. Though his diseases aren't all bad. They make for some pretty sick music. The only person who has ever heard his music is Josh. The two of them are unimaginably close. They live in a flat together because Tyler's homophobic parents kicked him out. The thing is, Tyler isn't even really gay. At least he doesn't identify that way. He is asexual, and he thinks he's broken because of it. But Josh continuously assures him he's not. Tyler actually doesn't choose to use a label but if he did, he'd call himself queer. His parents caught him and Josh cuddling on the couch. They immediately yelled at him and told him to pack his things and leave. He lived at Josh's house for a month before they saved up enough to buy their own apartment. Even though Josh and Tyler hold hands and cuddle and kiss and do other couply shit like that, they aren't officially together. But no one questions it because it's obviously going to happen eventually, so why force it? Josh is way overprotective of Tyler. He won't let anyone smoke or drink near him. Even their friends. Josh has anxiety but he's afraid to admit it because he feels like he has to be strong for Tyler. He loves Tyler's music and would really like to hear it on the radio someday. 

The last of the friends to arrive are Jenna and Sarah. Two kick ass lesbians. Jenna is a cheerleader, but don't be fooled. Even though she's part of the stereotypical pep squad, she is NOT peppy. You can usually find her smoking a cigarette under the bleachers with Sarah. Jenna is usually wearing black or grey to express her "inner turmoil". The only fitting word to describe her is badass. Sarah is kind of the opposite. She also wears black and smokes, but she's a bit less depressed than Jenna. She'll say hi to people in the halls that she deems cool. She usually avoids the cheerleaders at all costs because they're all "fake ass bitch sluts" but something about Jenna was, different, and intriguing. They're both also seniors without jobs. These two are constantly bickering about useless shit but they always make up.

After a calm day at Stargay, the group closes up, say their goodbyes, and go their separate ways.


	2. Life Is Generally Uneventful

Mikey's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Fuck.

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock without opening my eyes and groan. Why can't I have ONE day to sleep. I hate the world 

"Mikey get your ass up!" Frank screams.  
The lovely first words that grace my day.

I open my eyes slightly, annoyed at how early it is. Why do people want coffee so early? Why does Starbucks open at five?

This is why I hate the world.

I grab my phone and check my texts.

MyIdiotRomance: See you at work pretty boy. 

MilkyWay: Ughhhhhhhhhhhh

I literally roll out of bed before finding the closest black clothes I have which is a pair of black skinny jeans, that are somehow too big for me, and a sweatshirt that Pete left here. Luckily, it's not too small for me because he gets his sweatshirts a size too big. His shirts are like croptops on me. 

I don't even look at my blonde mess of hair before getting out of bed. I'm sure it'll look like shit no matter what I do to it. I just run my hand through it and leave my room. 

"Want breakfast dude?" Gee ask me. 

Of course I don't. Why would I? 

A voice in the back of my mind reminds me that I should eat and maybe if I did I wouldn't be so tired. 

But then the majority of my head decides that eating is not a viable option. 

"Nah, my stomach's feeling kinda weird. Maybe later." As soon as the words leave my mouth I know Frank and Gee don't buy it, but they decide that it's not worth it this early in the morning. 

I get a text from Geoff.

StarGayGroup:

GuitarManGeoff: Work starts at five?  
GeeBear: Sadly  
MilkyWay: See you fuckers there.

"Let's go." Frank says walking by with his car keys. As Gee and I rush to catch up and I get a good look at what they're wearing. 

I always want to be able to tell if it's a more masculine or feminine day for them cause we all give the compliments on their feminine days to make them feel better. Since they were biologically born a boy and we have homophobic idiots for parents, they don't always feel comfortable wearing the things they like.

Today their wearing a black muscle tee with black ripped jeans and doc martins. Their bright red hair peeks out from under their black beanie and I think this is a kinda neutral day for them. 

As always I sit in the back so Frank and Gee can be all cute and shit in the front. These are the times I wished I didn't live with my sibling and their boyfriend. Constant third wheeling. 

As we arrive at Starbucks I see many familiar faces. All my friends. Awsten is there, presumably having stayed over Geoff's house the night before, drinking our orange juice like always. 

"Dude slow down," I say to him laughing. "We only get so much of that stuff." 

Awsten, because he's Awsten, glares at me for second before returning to his juice. Geoff smiles at me and pokes Awsten on the nose. 

"Smile more, glare less." He tells him, earning him, ironically, a glare. 

Geoff just smiles, as Geoff tends to do, and goes back to what he was doing, counting syrups. 

That's when someone puts there hands over my eyes and whispers "Guess Who." They, as always smell like a mixture of paper, soap, and a scent I can only describe as warm. 

"Only two people, maybe three, are brave enough to do that, Wentz, and the other two are already here." I smile and turn around kissing my boyfriend. 

Pete puts his arms around me and kisses me deeper, frowning into the kiss and I knows it's because he can feel my ribs, but luckily Pete doesn't say anything. 

"Did you have breakfast?" Damnit. 

"No, it's much too early to eat." I hope he doesn't ask Gee. His stories never line up and that's how they catch him. 

"Okay." Pete says. Before reaching on his top toes, kissing my forehead, and smiling up at me. "Let's get coffee." 

The one perk of working here in the morning, free coffee. As always, I make plain black coffee, and Pete makes an ice brew. Everyone else (besides Awsten, who is still drinking the damn Orange juice) makes their coffee and gets ready to open; getting cups and sharpies to the front and putting on aprons and name tags. I don't wear my name tag. No matter how many times I'm asked. I don't want a stranger I don't even like to know my name. 

Finally Starbucks opens. Nothing really eventful happens that day. They make coffee and I hate people. Brendon and Dallon have sex in the broom closet and Frank and Geoff smoke inside, which is in no way allowed. Tyler and Josh stop in from Taco Bell four times ( it was slow ). Gee gets misgendered all of three times. Frank makes rude comments about those people an uncountable amount of times. Pete and I make out at the counter once and Awsten does his homework for all of five minutes. Normal day. 

Until Sarah and Jenna come in with TyJo and Josh their fourth visit.

Jenna is friends with TyJo and Sarah's best friend. Both of them are the only ones around here into girls.

And even though everyone has placed bets on it, they haven't started dating yet. The thing is, today, they're holding hands. 

Josh and Tyler both look ridiculously happy.  

"We have an announcement!!" Sarah yells. Luckily no one else is in the shop. 

"Yes?" Frank shouts after a few seconds, sounding very dramatic. We all laugh.

"Me and Jenna have started dating!!" She says. 

"FINALLY." Pete yells. "ITS ONLY TAKEN YOU TWO FOREVER."

We all laugh again and to congratulate them, give them free coffee and cookies. 

"You already knew didn't you?" Dallon asks Tyler and Josh. 

"They came in to us first. The only difference was, we had a lot of people in ours. Now, give us coffee." Josh says so fast that if it were anyone else they wouldn't understand. 

We all smile and give them coffee.

We're actually happy for once in a while. All of us. 

Finally, it closes. 

I suddenly hate coffee, and I will until tomorrow morning when all of a sudden I'll love it again. 

I ask Pete to bring me home, and to stay over while he's at it. Of course he says yes, because me and Pete are forever horny teenagers. 

We go home, and "sleep" ( we do more than that if you catch my drift ), until tomorrow morning when it starts all over again.

Life is generally uneventful.


End file.
